You
by bubletea
Summary: Hari di mana aku hanya memikirkanmu sepanjang hari Aku berbicara pada diri sendiri, berbisik Bukankah kau juga ingin tahu?"


Everyday is You…

"Sei…" ucap Rina pelan dengan suara serak. Gadis itu baru saja bangun tidur saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi, dan tahu-tahu Akashi sudah ada di sampingnya—merengkuh pinggangnya.

Akashi tersenyum kecil pada Rina dan gadis itu membalasnya. "Selamat pagi puteri tidur-ku," sapa Akashi dengan candaannya seperti biasa yang berhasil membuat Rina cemberut namun diam-diam hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Rina, gadis itu menatap Akashi dengan pandangan kagum—seperti biasa. Akashi menggeleng. "Kenapa kau belum sarapan?" Rina memekik, dan Akashi tertawa. "Ayo sarapan," Rina bangkit dari tempat tidur dan hendak turun, tapi Akashi menahannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sebentar saja…."Desah Akashi pelan, Rina dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi yang begitu hangat. Memecah gumpalan embun pagi itu.

"Ada apa hn?" Rina bertanya dengan nada lembut, tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Akashi di depan perutnya. Akashi menggeleng, laki-laki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Rina, mengecupinya berkali-kali.

"Seeii…." Bulu roma Rina berdiri, sentuhan Akashi membangkitkan seluruh sarafnya. Sei~…" nada merajuk Rina berhasil menghentikan Akashi dari aktivitasnya. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap tidak mau melepas dekapannya. Dia mendekap gadisnya sangat lama, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu lembut Rina, mencium aroma kulit yang begitu di sukainya selama mungkin.

Mata Akashi tak pernah lepas dari sosok Rina yang tengah sibuk memotong sayuran di meja dapur. Rina sesekali mendecak sebal karena merasa risih akibat tatapan Akashi. Dan Akashi sesekali hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Rina…" tanpa diketahui Rina, Akashi memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan hampir saja dia menjatuhkan pisau kelantai karena saking terkejutnya.

"Sei…." Gadis itu menggerakkan bahunya kekanan-kekiri berkali-kali agar Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, tapi laki-laki itu begitu kuat. "Aku harus masak, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau," Akashi menyandarkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu, "Aku ingin memelukmu sepanjang hari."

"Lalu kita akan mati kelaparan gara-gara tidak makan seharian karena kau memelukku sepanjang pagi ini dan siang ini juga !" Rina mendecak sebal, dia meletakkan pisaunya di atas meja. "Kau kekanakan sekali," Rina menggerutu, kulit dahinya mengerut saat dia jengkel. Akashi tersenyum kecil di balik tubuhnya, laki-laki itu memutar pinggang Rina dan gadis itu mau tak mau harus menatap wajah tampan Akashi. "Sudah kubi—" Rina tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Akashi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Rina begitu saja. Kedua bibir lembut itu menyatu, dan detik demi detik berlalu terdengar suara kecupan-kecupan yang berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan.

"Hari ini kau aneeeeeeh sekali," Rina memalingkan wajah kesamping, menatap wajah Akashi yang tengah tersenyum tanpa balas menatapnya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, mereka tidak makan pagi, makan siang dan alhasil jam setengah 7 tadi mereka makan malam sebanyak mungkin. Semua karena Akashi, umpat Rina dalam hati. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu, ya 'kan?" Rina memiringkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Akashi. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring di ruang tengah—apartemen Rina— TV menyala, mereka memutar sebuah drama romansa-komedi. Tapi tak satupun di antara mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan TV. "Seiii~," Rina merengek, Akashi tidak membalas satupun perkataan yang dilontarkan Rina—sejak tadi—

Akashi mengulum tawa, dia memiringkan tubuhnya juga. Mereka saling berhadapan, saling menatap dan saling mengagumi wajah satu-sama lain. Akashi menekan tengkuk Rina hingga wajah gadis bertemu wajahnya, tidak terkecuali bibir mereka. Kali ini tidak ada kecupan maupun lumatan, sekedar menempel saja. "Rina…"

"Ya?" Rina berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Rina menggigiti bibir bawahnya demi menahan senyum konyolnya, "A…aku tahu. He-he," dan gadis itu tersenyum kikuk.

Akashi merengkuh tubuh kecil Rina, gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Dia dapat mencium parfum Akashi yang lembut saat menyentuh hidung. "Aku akan ke Amerika besok."

"A..apa?"

"Ayah memintaku untuk bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan disana untuk menjalin kerjasama. Sekalian bertemu Shintarou," jawab Akashi tenang sambil menatap langit-langit putih ruangan itu.

"Pasti sangat lama," Rina mengeluh.

"Iya. Makanya, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Jadi, karena itu seharian ini kau brsikap seperti anak-anak?"

Akashi tersenyum lucu, "Itu bukan sikap kekanakan Rina. lagipula apa salahnya bermanja pada kekasih sendiri," Akashi membela diri, Rina mencubit perutnya kemudian. "Walau hanya sehari, tapi rasanya benar-benar sulit jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

Rina tersenyum tipis, "Jangan lupa meneleponku," pesan Rina. Akashi mengangguk mengerti dan mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya, sebelum dia meninggalkan apartemen Rina untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Rina memicingkan mata, sinar mentari yang masuk lewat ventilasi membuatnya mendecak pelan. Gadis itu menggeliat malas, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9pagi. Tidak ada Akashi, maka tidak ada yang membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasa.

"Tampaknya seorang puteri tidur kini telah naik tahta menjadi ratu tidur, ya?"

Rina mengerutkan dahi, dia membalik tubuh cepat dan mendapati Akashi di sampingnya, "Sei..juro?"

"Hai kekasihku yang pemalas."

"Kau…bukannya pagi ini kau harusnya sudah berada di pesawat?"

"Ya…memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi sayangnya ada yang tertinggal, jadi aku harus mengambilnya dan sialnya aku ketinggalan pesawat."

"Bodoh !" Rina memukul kepala Akashi, laki-laki itu meng-aduh. "Apa yang tertinggal ha? Dasar ceroboh kau, dan juga tidak biasanya kau pelupa seperti itu!"

"Ini…yang tertinggal ini," Akashi meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dada Rina, urat nadinya bertemu dengan detakan jantung gadis itu. "Hatiku tertinggal di sini, Rina."

"APA?!" gadis itu siap dengan bantal yang akan segera menghantam wajah konyol Akashi, namun laki-laki itu terlalu cepat. Dia menarik Rina kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat.

"Rina, kupikir aku tidak bisa jauh sedikitpun darimu."

"Tapi.."

"Tetap seperti ini. Tetap bersamaku, ya?"

"Hn.."

Akashi mengecupi puncak kepala Rina, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Midorin. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengunjunginya?"

"Oh masalah itu jangan dipikirkan. Aku sudah meneleponnya tadi, memintanya agar dia yang mengunjungiku. Jika dia tidak mauu maka akan kusuruh Kazunari menendang bokonggnya hingga dia melayang ke daratan China. He-he."

Rina memukul pelan dada Akashi, "Dasar kau !" mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau berikan aku morning kiss?"

"Apa?!"

"Ayolah Rina…."

"Tidak mau !"

Akashi mencubit pipi Rina hingga memerah, "Jika kau tidak mau memberi, maka aku yang akan mengambil sendiri," Rina belum sempat menarik nafas, Akashi lebih dulu menindih gadis itu dan menciuminya hingga Rina hampir kehabisan nafas.

"SEEEEIIIIII~!"

#The End

"Hari di mana aku hanya memikirkanmu sepanjang hari

Aku begitu serakah, menginginkan antara kita lebih dekat dari pada saat ini

Hanya selangkah, lebih dekat dari pada itu

Aku berbicara pada diri sendiri, berbisik

Bukankah kau juga ingin tahu?"

**Bagaimana? Ini ff one shot pertama yang dipublish disini. Oh iya di ff ini Akashi nya OOC banget ya.. hha :'D *si author sering bering ngebuat chara knb jdi ooc.. :v* pokoknya mind to review :" Arigatou..**


End file.
